


Please Him

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bottom Connor, Dom Evan, M/M, Smut, Sub Connor, Top Evan, smut without plot, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: "I wanna be dominant." He says, voice wavering slightly. Connor raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You always lead things and.. I wanna do that today. I-if that's okay." Evan finishes, and worries that Connor doesn't like the idea until he speaks up."Okay, kiss me then,"





	Please Him

**Author's Note:**

> smut:)

Heidi always left the Hansen house with a smile, so glad that her son finally has someone like Connor to spend time with when she wasn't around. She hates seeing Evan lonely and sad.

She didn't know they were dating, she always thought they were a little close for friends, but hell, she didn't even know Evan was bisexual. She was just glad there was someone to spend the night when she came home too late.

But, what she didn't know was the second they saw her silver car leave the driveway, their lips met.

Connor gripped Evan's face and led the kiss, but the second was hesitant.

This time, he had something nagging in the back of his head. He felt like every time they had sex or anything of that nature it was always a routine. _(not like it happened too often, but they were teenagers and they like each other)_. Connor always led the kisses, he treated Evan like a prince and never expects anything back.

Evan didn't want that.

"Connor," Evan breathes out, pulling away from the kiss. "Can we try something?" He asked, and his boyfriend raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" Connor inquires with a confused voice. Evan seizes his hand and the two sit on the bed. Of course Evan second guesses himself when the two sit, but he regains some confidence when he sees Connor's pink lips slightly glossed over.

"I wanna be dominant." He says, voice wavering slightly. Connor raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You always lead things and.. I wanna do that today. I-if that's okay." Evan finishes, and worries that Connor doesn't like the idea until he speaks up.

"Okay, kiss me then," He smirks and brushes his hair over his shoulder. Evan smiles.

The shorter man cups Connor's cheek with one hand and use's the other to push him down, trying not to snicker when Connor gasps in surprise. Evan kisses him, love and passion leaking out as Evan takes control.

He had gotten his cast off three weeks ago, which makes sexual activities much easier, before it was a hassle. It's not very easy to take off your boyfriends shirt when he has a bulky cast on.

Evan uses a hand to go up Connor's shirt and run over his torso, feeling Connor start to get more comfortable in the submissive position. His skin is warm and his muscles are relaxing.

 Connor loops his arms around Evan's neck and makes the kiss deeper, turning it into a full make out,. Evan breaks it for a moment to quickly take the hem of Connors shirt and slip it over the boys head, discarding it to the side of the bed.

The two's arms returned to their spots, but not before Evan discarding his own shirt at Connor's request.

"So pretty," Evan compliments quietly, tucking a small lock of Connor's curly hair behind his ear. The taller scoffs.

"Shut up Hansen," Connor mumbles, trying to pretend like his cheeks weren't dusted pink and his eyes weren't sparkling fondly. Evan smiled and moved down slightly so he could give soft kisses to Connor's neck, before thinking and deciding to leave a park.

He bites and sucks and here's Connor let out a shaky breath. When Evan pulls away, he examines the pretty bright red mark he left.

"I'm kind of excited to see how you're gonna hide this," Evan laughs when Connor jokingly smacks him in response.

"My mom's gonna kill me if she sees this," Connor sighs and something washes over Evan, an energy he hasn't felt during sex before.

"Honestly I don't give a damn." He emphasizes matter of factly, sucking one a bit more aggressively onto a place right above Connor's collar bone. He leaves several across Connor's lower neck and chest.

He feels victorious when his boyfriend makes a breathy higher pitch moan, one that Evan had never exactly heard from him. When he's satisfied, he brings his face to Connor's and kisses him hard, leading it with heat. He savors the way Connor wraps his legs around Evans torso to cling to him.

 The two kissed sloppily until Evan pulled away.

"Can I flip us over?" He asks, wanting to make sure Connor was comfortable with everything.

"That's not very dominant of you," Connor teases, clearly trying to test how far Evan would go with this; Connor was good at pushing his buttons in all the right ways.

Because of Connor, Evan was a lot less filtered, especially around him.

"Wanna try me?" He asked, taking a moment to flip them over. Connor straddled him and Evan smiled. One hand threads through Connor's hair and Evan tugs down on the locks to kiss him, making his boyfriend whimper slightly .

The other hand he uses to grip Connor's hip and brings it down. In return, he grinds up slowly against him. Connor pulls away from their kiss to curse quietly.

The long haired boy grinds back desperately, biting on his lip. Evan could tell Connor was enjoying being the submissive a little more than either thought he would.

Connor let's out a string of "fucks" and he grimaces. Too many layers between their crotches, Connor wanted more, he needed more.

Evan continues, starting to feel just how tight his jeans are. He stops Connor from grinding back down so he holds all the power, and he knows that's pissing Connor off.

He decides he's going to try his best to be truly dominant. He needs to see Connor truly unwind. He stops the grinding and smiles at the way Connor scowls at loss of friction.

"Lay on your back." He asserts in a steady- almost stern- voice, and Connor looks bewildered, but to Evan's shock, he just nods and waits for Evan to move so he can lay down, resting on his elbows.

Evan kisses his cheek sweetly.

"So.. do you like this so far?" Evan asks slightly nervously, and Connor nods quickly, cheeks tinted pink.

"Yes, holy shit Evan," He whispers almost breathlessly. Evan nods and smiles, pecking his boyfriends lips and linking his fingers in the loops of Connor's jeans. He pulls them down and Connor looks at him with eagerness in his eyes.

He throws Connor's jeans where both of their shirts lay and smiled at him.

"This is okay right?" He asked, and he was reassured when Connor leaned his head back and moaned slightly .

"Yes, Please Evan, Do something," He begs, and Evan has to resist making a snide comment. Connor Murphy, begging?

Evan nodded with a smirk and reached into the bottom drawer of his night stand behind papers. He grabbed strawberry lube and a condom he had gotten after they originally talked about having sex. They wanted to stay safe.

Evan realizes that Connor has never bottomed before, but then thinks most same sex couples alternate . It was just gonna take a few to prepare him.

Evan removed the rest of the clothing bordering them with ease, and kisses Connor once more.

"Always tell me if you need a second and everything, you know the drill," He smiles and covers his fingers in lube so it doesn't hurt . "We can turn back whenever you need," He reminds, and Connor smiles, both boys wondering when they got so lucky.

Connor stops him for a moment. "I love you," He whispers, so much care and reality in his face. His voice was always much higher and raspier than Evan's, but now it was soft and Evan was just in love.

"I love you too," Evan responds, the words slipping out like they were so easy. They were hard to say at first, but now they were so true. Evan adjusts so he can prep and console if it hurts him.

He slowly slides a finger inside his boyfriend and Connor gasps. But; one thing confused Evan though. Connor doesn't seem nearly as uncomfortable as Evan did when they had done this the first time.

Evan looked at him, and raises an eyebrow. Everything he was thinking was shown on his face. Connor flushes red.

"I-I um.. I do kind of like bottoming and I'm home alone a lot," He trails off and bites his lip. "I've done this alone before, W-with my own lube.." Evan blinked and felt himself harden even more if possible.

He imagines Connor panting and moaning, sliding his fingers in and out of himself, shaking with delight.

"Holy shit," Evan moans out slightly, sliding in a second finger and relishing the desperate whine that leaves his boyfriends mouth. Evan works them in and out slowly, and begins stretching him.

Then he remembers.

He smirks and twists and crooks his fingers, trying to find that one spot. He knows he found it when Connor's back arches off the bed.

"Fu- ck Evan," He groans, the first word broken into two syllables as he gasps in pleasure. "Evan, now, please I-I just need," He whimpers in desperation.

He kind of looks like he's been fucked already, Evan thinks, and he blushes at his own mind.

Evan nods and as quick as he can, hands shaking a little in pure excitement. He pulls away from Connor so he can put a condom on and make sure he had enough Lube.

Evan was a bit worried he wouldn't be good at topping, that he would mess up, or that he wouldn't be good for his boyfriend; but when he saw how Connor was in that moment, he didn't care.

Connor was laying down, his pretty curly hair splayed around around him. His eyes were hooded and glazed over, and his lips were slightly parted with heavy breathing.

Evan smiles at him as Connor wrapped his arms around Evans neck and shoulders.

The shorter got a good grip of the others hip and kissed him, guiding himself into Connor with a slow pace.

Connor's short black nails dig into Evan's back from pleasure and the latter didn't mind in the least. Evan was very careful about slowly thrusting in and out. He felt Connor's thighs shake around Evan's torso, and that thought that he might be experiencing that much pleasure made him internally moan.

"Evan it's t-too good," He whispers, and Evan found the more Connor spoke and moaned, the more turned on Evan was.

"Feels so nice," Evan groaned, pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. Connor drops his head to rest on Evan's forehead and pants slowly, subconsciously trying to push back to get more.

Evan is obsessed with the way Connor is molded into him, the way he's putty in Evan's hands.

"Ev, I need- I need more, Fuck! faster please," He begs, arms tightening around Evans neck.

Evan nods and starts thrusting faster, the only sounds in the house being the panting and moans that came out of both of them . Evan found the perfect angle so he hit that one spot in Connor that had both boys unraveling.

"Connor," Evan moans out, and Connor just responded by arching his back, adjusting so he could kiss Evan again. No matter how good the sex was, kisses will always be their favorite thing to do.

Connor let Evan lead the kiss again; He was too overwhelmed with the sensations and pleasure. Evan didn't think he'd like being dominant this much, but he loves it.

Connor once more drags his nails down Evan's back, and Evan felt the stinging weirdly nice. The long haired boy suddenly jerked up and gasped.

"F-fuck E-Evan I'm close," He whimpered, hands shaking as he felt Evan nod.

"Y-Yeah me too," He mumbles, thrusting faster if it's even possible.

The two boys are captivated in each other, the sex was more than sex, it's painted in love. Before Evan finishes, he kisses the love bites he left earlier.

Both of them are grinding and thrusting and the pleasure is almost too immense. Connor sinks down far while Evan rocks into him, and that sends both of them over the edge with one last cry from from the taller.

The two ride out their orgasms and lean their foreheads against each other. They attempt to regain their breath, Connor curled into his boyfriend.

"I love you," Connor said, voice tired and Evan smiled, repeating the words and kissing him on the forehead.

He worked on cleaning up the area around them after a few minutes, letting Connor lay down in exhaustion. He wipes up and puts the lube and condoms on top of his desk.

After everything was at least decently tidy, he climbed back in bed with Connor, throwing a blanket over them. He wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist.

Connor turned toward him and cuddled into Evan, both of them quite warm and sweaty, but cuddling after sex was necessary for them.

"We're gonna have to switch rolls more often," Connor chuckles, His breath eventually going back to normal.

"I agree, I enjoyed that more than I thought I would, and so did you," Evan laughed when the other gave him a scowl.

"I've never been so vulnerable!" Connor whines, leaning so he can make proper eye contact with the other.

 

"I love it though!" Evan laughs slightly and kisses Connor's nose, and after a few seconds Connor frowns.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the scratches on your back," Connor apologizes after remembering, but Evan shakes his head.

"Don't be, if it's weird to say... they're kind of nice to have. I mean you have the uh, hickeys so," He laughs, cheeks turning slightly red. Connor nods at that and chuckled.

"I don't know how I'm gonna hide those," He whines, running his fingers over one of them.

Evan hums, using his hand to brush over one that was turning more purple-ish red. It was pretty, like a galaxy. Connor smiles shyly at Evan's fond face.

"I'm proud of them," Evan grins.

"That's kind of hot?" Connor says. "But you realize if Jared sees them he's not gonna let it go." He licks his lips and looks into his boyfriends eyes.

Evan nods with a smile. "I hope he does, it would be so funny," Connor laughs and nods, suddenly he yawns, and that's when Evan realized how tired he was too.

"Wanna nap?" Evan offers and Connor looked like he had just gotten candy.

"Yes, my god I love you," He yawns again, and closes his eyes. Evan smiles and tightens his hold on the boy that he got to call his.

"I love you too."

The two ended up sleeping the rest of the night instead of just a nap, and were both unbelievably embarrassed to see a note that Heidi left on Evan's desk when they woke up.

_Hi Evan,_

_I came home late and I left for work early,_

_Just wanted to say I'm glad you and Connor were safe!_

_Hope you guys had fun!_

_Be home later, Please have clothes on by then._

_\- Mom xo_

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and or comment if you liked bc this took me FOREVER


End file.
